Some image forming apparatuses are capable of switching between a monochrome printing mode and a color printing mode.
One of the image forming apparatuses includes a moving mechanism that moves a developing device, such as a developing cartridge, and a clutch mechanism that cuts off transmission of driving force to the developing device. Moreover, the moving mechanism and the clutch mechanism are both disposed below a photosensitive drum.